


Surf’s Up

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Role Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Phil has a specific birthday request.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down





	Surf’s Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the phanworkschallenge

He looks ridiculous. Well and truly ridiculous and not the least bit sexy, but it’s Phil’s birthday and Phil wanted...this. 

The fake tan isn’t too bad. That’s certainly not unfamiliar territory, and honestly it does give him a little self confidence as he checks himself out in the bathroom mirror. Who knew a sun kissed bum could be such an ego boost. 

But the wig. The wig is atrocious. 

Long blonde locks that do anything but give off the rugged surfer look. It’s more like something that would be buried at the bottom of their props chest. 

It’s not like they’ve never role played before. It’s not a regular occurrence but it’s definitely on the table when they feel like it. He usually eats up a chance to put his dramatics to good use in the bedroom, but there’s something about this particular one that leaves Dan feeling just a bit squirmy. 

Maybe he should have contoured some abs. Maybe that’s the problem. 

He picks at his bright blue swim shorts and calls out from the ensuite.

“Phiiiil this is stupid. I can’t!”

He peeks out from behind the door. Phil is laying on the bed like a kid impatiently waiting to receive a present.

Well technically, he supposes, that’s exactly what this is. A gift. 

“I’m sure you look good, babe. Let me see!” Phil pouts and leans forward, trying to sneak a peek. “Please. It’s my birthday!” 

“Ohforfucksake-“ He stomps toward the front of the bed and throws up the ‘hang loose’ hand sign. 

“G’day mate, my board got stuck in the tide.” Dan lays on his thickest Australian accent. “Got anything else I could ride?” 

He winks and attempts to swish his hair back, but the wig doesn’t cooperate. 

Phil looks like he’s fighting between cry laughing and actual arousal. “Oohh why don’t you come here and we’ll see, mister surfer man.” He lets out an accidental snicker. 

Dan goes to straddle him, but the sight of the loud board shorts covering his thighs takes him out of the moment. He tries his best to refocus his efforts. 

“What’s a guy like you.. no...uhhh…shrimp on the b-.” He lets out a frustrated sigh. “This isn’t working.”

Phil gives him the kind of warm smile that reminds him he’d wear an itchy tacky wig everyday of his goddamn life if it’d make Phil happy. 

“The hair isn’t...great.” He giggles as he pulls it off Dan’s head “but you look good. You always look good.”

Dan forces himself out of his head to laugh too. “Sorry, no blonde beach hunk for you.”

“Don’t want one anyway.” Phil flips them and pulls the board shorts off in one surprisingly adept move. “This is better. Much sexier. Less polyester.” 

Dan goes in for a kiss to get the night back on track. This he knows how to do. Laughter and stupidity and all the things that make sex with Phil better than any fantasy. 

“I’m keeping the tan though. It makes my ass pop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/190438962686/surfs-up-t-500-summary-he-looks-ridiculous) :)


End file.
